This invention relates to new and useful improvements in constant volume regulators for use in either single or dual duct air conditioning systems, said regulators being situated at each terminal unit in the system.
Conventionally, in variable volume systems both dual and single duct systems, changes in volume of air result in changes in pressure in the duct systems which effects individual units with regard to pressure and air flow.
Conventional regulators are provided with automatically operating flexible curtain assemblies in which the pressure and volume varies together depending upon the demands and variations in the system.